


Utena/Anthy Tribute: Daisy and Prudence

by cricket_aria



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Adolescence of Utena-based, F/F, Falling In Love, Fanvid, Rediscovering joy after depression, song: Daisy and Prudence (Erin McKeown)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/pseuds/cricket_aria
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Return to the Iron Triangle - January 2020





	Utena/Anthy Tribute: Daisy and Prudence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).




End file.
